


Standing on the Sidelines

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 01, Relationship Study, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: When Foggy had seen Matt’s bloodied face beneath the mask of the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, he had been shocked. But in the moments after the realization, he hadn’t been surprised that Matt would go to such lengths for justice.Matt had always been the fighter between the two of them.





	Standing on the Sidelines

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Foggy doesn't get enough recognition for putting up with Matt's general poor life decisions, or as a character in his own right. So.  
Thank you for reading, and if you enjoy, feedback is always appreciated :)

When Foggy had seen Matt’s bloodied face beneath the mask of the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, he had been shocked. But in the moments after the realization, he hadn’t been surprised that Matt would go to such lengths for justice.

Matt had always been the fighter between the two of them. 

Matt had always been the aggressive one, the one who seized on weakness and tore into it with his hands wrapped around his cane and his smile just this side of wolfish. Matt had always been the brilliant, idealistic lawyer who would look perfectly in place in front of the Supreme Court.

Foggy was one hell of a lawyer and he didn’t like losing, but he’d never really had Matt’s fire. He’d had hard work and solid facts and dedication and he’d had the ability to stand next to Matt and give him what he needed to rip the prosecution’s arguments apart. 

After Foggy found out about Daredevil, the same kind of patience and resignation that had earned Foggy his place as Matt’s best friend kept them together through Matt’s sleepless nights and constant injuries.

Daredevil was a brutal force of makeshift justice who put countless criminals into the hospital and policed by fear. Matt was the kind of defense lawyer idealistic children believed in. Daredevil was steadily gaining a reputation as a man so brutal the cops were preferable. Matt spoke perfect Spanish and was a sappy drunk and still believed in people and in God.

Matt was Daredevil. 

Foggy made the choice to keep caring about him anyway.

The hardest thing Foggy had ever had to do was say nothing when his friend showed up in the morning with a black eye and busted knuckles.

Foggy just sighed and offered ice packs, distracted Karen, and buried all of his worry about Matt down deep.

One day Matt might not come back. One day the pressure his alter ego was putting on his life might destroy Nelson and Murdock and everything he and Foggy had built.

It was Foggy’s job to love him anyway, because that was the kind of fighter Foggy was.

It took a different kind of strength to watch someone else go to war.


End file.
